Don't Forget The Past
by Mr-and-Mrs.Bowties
Summary: Blaine needs to tell someone about his life. Who came into it and who went out. Even if the person is a stranger. Hurting!Blaine In-Progress.
1. Meeting Rebeca Hill

**Summary:** _Blaine needs to tell someone about his life. Who came into it and who went out. Even if the person is a stranger._

 **Hey guys! So this is a new story of mine. This idea (include a bunch more) was floating around in my head for a little while, so I decided to get it out and onto this computer. So this story has kind of a Forest Gump feel to it, but just a little tiny connection. This will be a Kurt and Blaine story, but just bear with me for the first few chapters, while everything gets set up. Um, if you want to see something happen throughout the story, review and say it. Maybe I'll put it in there. Okay, enough of me blabbing, get on to the first chapter of** _Don't Forget the Past._

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly against his torso. If you got close enough, you could practically _feel_ the walls built up against his emotions. His hazel eyes were darting around as he walked down the long hallway, his father at his side. A large hand lay on the boys shoulder. He let it lay there, not having the energy to shake it off. His eyes glanced at a mirror as they passed it. The image of himself was cringe worthy, at most. The dark circles under his eyes indicated that the boy hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days, maybe even weeks. His wrinkled apparel showed off how he hadn't been in the right mind for a long while. But, even with all of those signs, the thing that really showed off how out of his mind this kid really was, was his eyes.

Even with the beauty of the light brown mixture, you could easily see the sadness behind them. The guilt and even the fear shone brightly through the orbs.

He walked sluggishly, slumped down, compared to his usual perfect stand-up-straight posture.

What has happened to the visibly messed up boy? Why did he look like this? Why had his life crumbled down like a building effected by an earthquake? What made this boy a victim to his own life? A hostage to his fate?

Well, you know one thing: The answers must not be pretty.

…

The father and son finally stopped at a wooden door with a blurry window on the top portion of it. On the window said:

 **Dr. Rebeca Hills Councilor of the Clinically Depressed**

Blaine frowned. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to sit and talk to some woman that he's never met. Why did his father, which has never cared before, bring him to _this_ dump of all places?

"Blaine," Mr. Anderson spoke, "I know that you don't want to be here, but please try, Buddy."

Blaine winced at the nickname his father had given him when he was a small child.

"We just want you to get better. Your mother and I… we think that talking about it to someone, will help you. We care, son." The older Anderson knocked on the door. They heard a faint "Come on in."

"You never cared before." Blaine snapped and entered the room abruptly, his father sighing heavily, and following in suit.

There was a woman sitting at a desk in the front of the room. She was visibly around mid-thirties. Her dark brown hair was wrapped into a bun. She had on an off-white fashionable pants suit, and a sparkly diamond ring on her finger. She stood up and walked over to the men and offered her hand to shake.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Hills. It's very nice to meet you." She said.

"Hi, my name is Andrew Anderson and-"

"You must be Blaine." Dr. Hills said, looking directly at Blaine, studying him.

Blaine started to feel unconfutable, pulling his gray cardigan together.

"Okay," She said, used to this behavior, "If you would come over sit, please" She pointed to the two chairs sitting in front of her desk.

Once they were all seated, she spoke again, directing her attention to Blaine again. "So, Blaine. Before we start our sessions, I like to get to know my clients. Could you tell me some things about yourself?"

Blaine stared blankly at the woman.

"Okay, so you have any hobbies, are you in any clubs at school?" She tried again.

He stared again for a second, then answered, "Singing."

"Oh, so you like to sing, huh? Are you in a show choir or glee club at school?"

"Yeah. I was." Blaine said in a quiet voice.

"Okay, could you tell me what kind of songs you like to sing or what music you listen to?" Dr. Hill asked softly.

"… Katy Perry."

"Oh, Katy Perry. What's your favorite song of hers?"

He hesitated for a second, then said, his voice breaking slightly, "Teenage Dream."

Dr. Hill wrote something down on her note pad, instantly noticing something was very special about this certain song. "Hmm… Is there something special about the song that makes it your favorite?"

"… How'd you know?"

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Just a lucky guess."

"Yes. There is something special about that song."

Bingo. "And what's so special?"

"… None of your business."

"Blaine." Mr. Anderson said sternly.

Doctor Hill waved her hand. "No, it's perfectly fine. You don't think that you don't know me well enough to hear your secrets. But you need to tell someone someday, Blaine. And I would be honored if you would let that be me."

Blaine looked away, suddenly finding the floor carpet very interesting.

Doctor Hill wrote some things down on a slip and handed it over to him. "I think that will be all for today. I'd like to see you this time next week. Alone." She added pointedly at Mr. Anderson.

"Thank you." Andrew said. "Come on, son."

Blaine stood up and walked out of the room behind his father, not even looking back, already dreading next Thursday's appointment.

 **Okay, guys, hopefully a good start. Please review and say if I should continue! Favorite and follow if ya want to also. *wink, wink***

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(Hopefully) TBC**

 **xxKurtcoBlainexx**


	2. First Appointment

**Summary:** Blaine needs to tell someone about his life. Who came into it and who went out. Even if the person is a stranger. Hurting!Blaine

 **Hey guys! So, I figured that my writing days should be every Wendsday and Friday. I would make it every Wendsday and Saturday, but I can't be sure wether I'll be within internet on the weekends. Okay, again, make sure you submit a suggestion for something to happen to Blaine's life throughout this story. And I can't belive the outcome of the first chater! Wow, guys, thanks so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Alright, I don't own Glee or any Glee characters. Only Rebeca Hill. Enjoy!**

Andrew dropped Blaine off at Mrs, Hill's offices at nine o'clock. _Of course, he just has to be on time for everything_ , Blaine thought as he walked down that long hallway. He felt auful. Even though he was kind of relived that his devil of a father wasn't going to be there, he definitely didn't want to be with that weird woman- what's her name again? She always tried to get into his head. Blaine didn't know how in the world she had gotten him to reveal anything about… about _him_. Blaine shuddered at the mear thought of his former lover. Was lover even the right word for their situation? Well, what else could he call it? Whatever it was, it's over.

But, you know what? It felt kind of good to get something out. Blaine knows that he has to let someone in. And even though he didn't like this woman one little bit, it would be better to tell her about everything wrong in his life than it would to his father or mother. _But before I go in there and star in a 'These are all my secrets'special, I definitely need to make sure she's completely trust worthy._

Blaine stood outside of Mrs. Hills office for many minuetes before he finally knocked on the door.

"Come in Blaine!" Rebeca said, her voice muffled by the door.

He opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Hello, Blaine, it's nice to talk to you again, and without your father." She said from her desk, Blaine still standing at the door. "Come sit down, please."

He sat down on one of the chairs across from her desk.

"So, I want to get right into it, if that's alright with you." She said.

"Uh, could I maybe ask you some questions first?" Blaine said.

"Yes, of course, as long as their appropriate."

"Um… Will anything I say be like leaked or anything?"

"No, as long as you're not in harm of yourself or others."

"Okay, what if another person is?"

"Depends on who and what you're talking about, but if it's not something horrible, I can't exactly get them in trouble." She said.

"Alright. Then, I guess I'm ready to get started.

"Okay," She beamed, "How about we start with the easy stuff? How was your life as a high- school student?"

"Um… I guess it was okay. You know that I was in the show choir for Dalton, which was my school. We were called the Warblers, like the bird. We actually had a mascot bird. His name was Pavarotti, but he's a… he's dead now." Blaine frowned.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"No, it didn't faze me that much. He was just really important to a… friend of mine." Blaine looked down at the floor, remembering that day that Pav died.

Rebeca would've asked who the friend was, but she didn't want to dig into the obvious wound that was there, so she simply wrote it down in her notes.

"So, did the Warblers go to any competitions or anything?" Rebeca asked and Blaine looked up. _Yes! That research about show choir paid off!_

"Yeah, we were pretty popular in the show choir world. While I was there, which was from the beginning of second semester my freshman year to my junior, we got a nationals trophy, a regionals, and another regionals. I was their lead soloist in every year." Blaine said, kind of proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing. Did you get good grades while you were at Dalton?" Mrs. Hill asked.

"Yeah, all A's every year. I did it for my dad, you know. So he would be proud of me."

"And why wouldn't he be proud of you?"

"Because, ever since I came out to his when I was 14, he didn't really pay attention to me." Blaine said without thinking. _Whoa, how did she get that out of me?_

 _Jackpot!_ Rebeca smiled at him. "Does your father not accept your sexuality?"

"Um, I don't think it's that, it's just I don't think he really understands it."

"Oh, I see. So, to get his attention and approval, you felt the need to do everything you could to be the best." She guessed.

"… Yeah, pretty much."

"Hmm… Could you tell me why you transferred from Westerville Public School to Dalton? You only spent one semester there."

"Uh, well, while I was there, I was severely bullied to no end once I came out. But it really reached its peak at the school dance."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"I, uh. There was only one other gay guy at my school at the time, so I asked him to go to the dance with me. He said yes. So, when we were waiting for his dad to pick us up after the dance, some guys came out… with a bat. They kicked the living crap out of us. I was in a coma for a few days. That's when my dad transferred me." Blaine said, his voice thick from emotion.

Rebeca stood up and walked over to Blaine, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What happened to the other boy?" She asked softly.

"… All I know it that, I never saw him again after that night." Blaine started to cry softly at the memory.

She squatted down in front of him and took him into her arms. He tensed. Could he trust this woman? She rubbed small circles on his back in a soothing motion. He finally leaned into the embrace and cried for about five minutes.

An alarm went off on Rebeca's desk. The therapeutic hour was over. She went over to her desk, wiping her own tears off of her face. She turned off the alarm and gave the younger boy a tissue that he took with a small thank you.

"The time is up. I'd like to set up some appointments every Thursday for the rest of the month. Okay?"

Blaine nodded and walked out the door of her office to meet his dad outside.

 _That boy needs serious help. I'm going to give that to him._

…

 **Okay, reviews, favorites, and follows make me happy.**

 **Love you all!**

 **xxKurtcoBlainexx**


	3. Him

**Summary:** Blaine needs to tell someone about his life. Who came into it and who went out. Even if the person is a stranger.

 **Hey guys! Updating today, as promised. I'm so grateful for all of the amazing reactions from you guys! I'm also going to start updating on Tuesdays instead of Wednesdays. I'm also really excited to continue this story. I don't own Glee or Glee characters. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

Blaine walked down the hall, the same hall he walked down for the last two Thursdays. But the last Thursday really got Blaine thinking. It had felt great to tell Mrs. Hill about his past problems. She had really listened, and when he broke down right in front of her, she didn't laugh at him or tell him to 'be a man' like his father had so many times. She comforted him how a mother would her son.

Only one other person had done that for him before. And _he_ wasn't there to do that anymore.

Whatever, back to Mrs. Hill. Blaine thinks he can trust her now. She's proven him to be somewhat trustworthy. But, they were only scratching the surface of his secrets. Would she tell Blaine's father about anything they talked about? Blaine really hoped not. Blaine's life was a complete mess and didn't want anyone but Mrs. Hill to know about it. He knocked on the councilor's door and walked in. Mrs. Hill greeted him warmly and asked to sit in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Blaine, I would like to talk about last week and what you said." Mrs. Hill said in a semi-strict tone. "And I want you to answer these questions truthfully, okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay. The first one is: Do you think what happened to you at your school dance was what made you depressed?"

"…No. No, I don't."

"Okay," She wrote something down in her book, "Then, _do_ you know why you are depressed?"

"Uh… Most of the reasons." Blaine stammered. He didn't really like where this was going.

 _I like where this is going. He already knows why. Now, how to get him to tell me._ "Could you tell me why?"

Blaine just looked down at his lap and didn't answer.

Rebeca stood up and sat down on the seat next to Blaine. "Blaine, do you want to be in this state of mind forever?"

"No. I don't want him to rule my life. He shouldn't be able to. Not anymore." Blaine said passionately, still staring at his lap, fire lighting in his eyes.

 _Whoa, that's new. I think I'm about to break through._ "Who don't you want to rule your life?"

"KU-" Blaine stopped abruptly. What was he doing, telling her about him? "I don't want to talk about him."

 _Crap! I almost did it._ She sighed and looked back at the boy beside of her. He was at the brink of tears. She could tell this person Blaine was talking about meant a whole lot to Blaine. "Blaine, if you ever want to get back to your old life, you need to let me in. _Somebody_ in."

"… I just don't think I can get it back." Blaine admitted quietly.

"Get what back, Blaine?"

"My life. I don't think I can get it all back."

"You can, Blaine. But, you have to work for it." Rebeca said.

Blaine hesitated for a second. _Here we go._

"His name was Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Blaine chuckled a bit through his tears, " _God_ , even his name was beautiful… We, we met one day at this cute little coffee shop down in Lima, where he lived. I was behind him in line. The barista mixed up our orders. We got to talking and became friends. You know he… he changed my view on life. My usual happy thoughts of clear blue skies and sun turned into clouds and rain."

"It sounds awful." Rebeca commented.

"No. My time with him was so amazing. He brought me out of my safe haven and into the real world. He would go on and on with these inspiring speeches, that I half listened to, really. Just the determined look on his face was enough for me to understand what he was saying to me."

"He sounds like an amazing person." Mrs. Hill said.

"Yeah. The most amazing person I've ever met. He was perfect. Well, at least I thought he was." Blaine looked down again.

"W- What do you mean?"

"He, uh, he was cutting. Deep ones, all the way up his arms and thighs. I asked him why. Why would you do that to yourself? He just said it was for justice. I hadn't figured out what that meant until later. It's still kind of hazy to me, even now." Blaine shed some more tears, but continued," He was trying to kill himself." Blaine sobbed loudly.

Rebeca hugged him tight as he wetted her shoulders with hot tears. A lightbulb went off in her head. She knew how stop him from crying. "Blaine, can you tell me what he looked like?"

Blaine's tears died down almost instantly, and looked up at her with vulnerability. "Y- You really want to know?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She got back up and sat back in her chair.

Blaine wiped away the tear tracks down his face and sniffed loudly, thankful to get back onto a happier note. "Umm, well, Kurt was, to say it simply, beautiful. He was really pale, like super pale. People used to call him Porcelain." Blaine chuckled a little. "He used to wear the most fashionable clothes he could. Only things with designer labels. I never knew how he got so much stuff, he wasn't even that rich. But, he was one for bargains. He was a bit taller than me, not much. His smile was so pretty. Especially the one that reached up to his eyes. He was always so self-conscious about how little his teeth were, but I thought it was one of the best things about him. He had kind of a chestnut hair color that was always perfect, if he had any say about it. But my, by far, favorite thing about him was his eyes. None of the other things I said before could shine a light to his beautiful eyes. They were green, then they were blue, then they were grey. They pretty much changed colors with his mood. I used to map out everything about them. They were grey when he was upset, blue when he was happy, and green when he was determined or angry. I spent most of my time with him, just staring into them." Blaine rambled.

Rebeca just sat there, slightly smiling at the look of awe painted on Blaine's face. She knew what was going on now. "You loved him, didn't you?"

Blaine snapped his head up to look shockingly at her. "Yeah. I really did."

"Were you guys together?" She asked.

"Yeah, for a long time, actually. I would always tell him that I loved him. He would always just say, I know." Blaine looked down again.

Rebeca looked down at her watch. "Well, Blaine, your hours is over. I'll see you next Thursday?"

"Yeah." He grabbed his bag and walked to the door. "And, uh, thanks Mrs. Hill."

"You're welcome. And Blaine, you can call me Rebeca." _Whoa, I never let the patients use my real name. What's wrong with me?_

Blaine nodded and exited the room.

 **Okay, guys, a huge plot chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **Reviews, follows, and favorites make me happy.**

 **Until Tuesday! : D**

 **xxKurtcoBlainexx**


	4. Drugs

**Summary:** Blaine needs to tell someone about his life. Who came into it and who went out. Even if the person is a stranger.

 **Hey guys! Sorry** it's **kind of late in the day, but this is when I get the most inspiration to get up and actually do something with myself even though it just happens to be me in front of my computer, typing, and listening to The Beatles playlist on Pandora. : D Okay, well here we go with the story. I don't own Glee or Glee characters. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Those who also read my story 'If It Were Easy' sorry about the wait, but I'll be updating tomorrow.**

 _This is the first Thursday appointment after Blaine has finally opened up to me. This is a big deal._ Mrs. Hill thought as she looked over her notes one more time before Blaine arrived. _We can finally get him on the road to recovery, now that he's told me the center of his problems._

She heard a small knock on her door and sat up instantly.

"Come in!" She spoke as Blaine entered the room and sat down in one of the seats across from her, avoiding her stare.

"Hello Blaine." She softly.

"Hey." He mumbled to her. His eyes looked heavy and had dark circles underneath them.

"How've you been the last few days, Blaine?"

"Um, good I… I guess" His voice was muffled from a long yawn.

She looked worriedly at him. Blaine had obviously not slept in a few days, by the tiredness he couldn't hide in his eyes and his slumped posture. But why?

"Blaine." She said forcefully, getting him to look fully in her eyes. She gasped. His eyes were bloodshot, pupils dilated. Had he been doing drugs?

"Blaine. Tell me how you've _really_ been."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears. Rebeca could see him falling apart.

"I-I… I really don't know w-what I'm doing." He shrugged his shoulders in a 'giving up' motion.

Mrs. Hill got up and enveloped him into a hug. "What have you gotten yourself into?" She asked.

"I don't know. I found it in a box Kurt had left at my house once. I hadn't looked at before today."

She stepped back and took a seat beside Blaine. "…Kurt did drugs?"

He looked over to her and nodded sadly. "I um… first, I guess _found out_ at some party he dragged me to so I could meet his 'friends'" He used air quotes on "friends".

 _Mental note: ask Blaine about that party later._

"Why did you do it Blaine?" She asked.

"Well, after our appointment last Thursday, I couldn't really sleep. Okay, I didn't sleep at all. I thought that, ya know, maybe it would let me sleep a full night."

Rebeca nodded her head slightly, processing the information. Blaine could get into serious trouble for this. "Did your father notice when he drove you here?"

"I drove myself."

"Blaine!" Mrs. Hill exclaimed. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yeah, but I just- I just couldn't deal with him. Not today."

"Blaine. I don't want you doing that garbage anymore. Next, appointment, I want you to bring it all to me so we can trash it. I won't let anyone know about this, but if you do it again, I'll have to tell your father." Rebeca said reluctantly.

Horror struck Blaine's features. "No! No, he can't know about this." Blaine said hysterically.

"I won't tell him, but you cannot do this to yourself again." She said sternly.

"Okay." Blaine said pathetically. "I'm just so, so messed up, Rebeca."

Rebeca jolted a bit. She forgot she let Blaine use her real name. She let it go. "I know Blaine. That's why you're here. I'm gonna help you get better. You don't have to feel this way forever. You _will_ get better"

Blaine looked like he didn't believe her. "I don't think I can."

Rebeca looked away. _What had this boy done to Blaine that made him like this?_ She wondered.

"You will." She stood up and walked around her desk and wrote something on a slip of paper. She handed it to him. "I want you to give this to your dad. Tell him to get it filled at your local drug store."

"What is it?" Blaine asked looking down at it in wonder.

"It's a prescription for some medicine to help you sleep." She replied simply.

Blaine looked up at her like she was some great god. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, I'll see you next Thursday? With a box in your hands?"

"Yeah. Definitely." He stood up and walked to the door. He stood there for a few seconds before turning back and giving Rebeca a grateful hug.

 **Okay, guys! Sorry it's so sort. I needed to get this chapter out there to set up for next chapter. It will be a big chapter. I'm kind of excited for it.**

 **Reviews, Follows, and Favorites make me happy.**

 **Till Friday!**

 **xxKurtcoBlainexx**


	5. Kurt's Things Part 1

**Hey guys! I just want to say that I'm sorry that last chapter was kind of all over the place. I just couldn't find a way to get that information into a chapter, and I guess that's what I made in the middle of the night. Oops. Anyway, thank you guys who are following and favoriting, it really means a lot to me. Um, this chapter isn't as good as I thought it would be. Sorry, but you do get some information about Kurt's personal life. And may I say that Kurt is very, very, very AU! Only very few things about him that matches the original Kurt. Don't be too surprised by this Kurt. You also get a little surprise for you all! I don't own Glee or Glee characters.**

 _ **Chapter 5- Kurt's Things**_

Blaine walked down the hall with a small blue box held in his hands. He still couldn't believe that he was about to show Rebeca Kurt's box. He had kept this in his closet for a while, even sort of forgot about it. He'd never gone beyond the stack of drugs on top. He had no idea what was under there. And it was Kurt's stuff, not his. What right does he have going through it?

But, the curiosity drilled into his brain. This box he held in his hands was all he could think about. He needed to see the stuff. But, Blaine knew he just could _not_ do it on his own. He didn't have any friends. Not anymore. So, he decided to share this with Mrs. Hill.

Rebeca had told him the Thursday before to bring all of the drugs in the box, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to listen to her. He left one bag of cocaine out and stuffed it under his bed before he left. Even though the medicine that Rebeca had given him was working with his sleeping, it wasn't working on his desire to be guilt free. He would keep it a secret for now. He might not even need to use it. It's just for precaution.

He knocked on the door. He heard the "Come in!" and walked through.

"Hello Blaine. I see you brought the box." Rebeca said happily.

"Yeah." He said, sitting down in a plush chair.

"Could I see it?" She reached out her hand.

Blaine hesitated for a second but complied and handed it over slowly. "Careful." He commented.

"I will," she ensured. "Would you like for me to open it?"

Blaine nodded, getting a little nervous.

 _What could be in there?_ They both thought.

She slowly opened up the lid and peeked inside. She gasped at all of the dugs that were placed right in front of her. It was so tempting… _NO! You're helping Blaine!_

She picked up the five bags of white powder and put it to the side. "Are you sure about this Blaine? Brining up your past is serious business. If you're not ready for this, you don't have to."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I want to."

"Okay." She dipped her hand in and pulled out a "Wicked" poster. She unrolled it fully and a memory flashed into Blaine's mind.

…

 **Blaine watched as Kurt picked up one of the many presents from under the bright Christmas tree. The pale boy was dressed in a cute Christmas pajama set and a Santa hat. He looked down at his own apparel and saw a simple grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. Kurt always had a thing for dressing up even for small occasions like these: Just sitting and exchanging gifts.**

 **He started to slowly unwrap the gift, starting from the sides and unfolding them.**

" **Why don't you just tear it open?" Blaine asked. Not rudely, but actually wondering.**

 **Blue eyes met hazel ones. "Because unwrapping it like this builds up the suspense. Don't you think?"**

 **Blaine looked down and had a smirk on his lips. "Sure. If you define suspense as a bad case of OCD." He joked.**

 **Kurt looked at him with annoyance and looked back down to the present, trying to conceal an obvious smirk. He continued to unwrap the present.**

 **Once it was finally opened, Kurt picked up the item in it. It was a poster rolled up. He unrolled it and took in the new Wicked poster in his hands. He squealed happily and tackled Blaine to the ground, hugging him tightly.**

" **Do you like it?" Blaine chuckled.**

" **Blaine!" Kurt leaned back and lightly kissed Blaine on the lips over and over again. "I absolutely love it."**

" **I absolutely love you." Blaine sighed, knowing the answer he would receive.**

 **Kurt gave him a happy look and sighed. "I know." He said, like always.**

" **So, you really did like the poster?" Blaine said after a few moments of silence.**

" **Yes! I'm so glad you got it for me! I could tell how much thought you put into it."**

" **Yes it did. So much effort to buy it online." Blaine teased.**

" **Shut up! You know what I mean."**

" **Yeah, I do. I know that you deserve to be pampered with gifts like that. Things you actually want, not just socks that your Dad get you."**

" **He doesn't listen to me like you do." Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine passionately and deeply.**

 **They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.**

" **Your Dad will be here in any moment." Blaine said.**

" **I don't care." Kurt said and leaned down and kissed Blaine again.**

…

"Blaine?" Rebeca asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine said, coming back to the real world.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just zoned out for a second." Blaine said.

Rebeca looked at him worriedly. For a few minutes, she had been trying to get his attention. He'd been in some sort of daze, with an awed look on his face. _I wonder what he was thinking about. Maybe it was Kurt._ She looked down at the poster in her hands. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes. Let's keep going."

 **Okay. So obviously this is a two- parter. Sorry about that. I'm really trying to keep this sort of in the same word range.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Till Tuesday!**

 **xxKurtcoBlainexx**


	6. Kurt's Things Part 2

**Hey guys! So, here I am, on Wednesday. I'm really sorry about the late update. My throat hurt so freaking bad yesterday. I really wasn't in the mood, and my creative juices were just not flowing at all. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me 0_o I also hope you guys like this chapter. It starts from when last chapter ended. This chapter may be a little short and may suck. The last item in the box may be kind of confusing and random for a lot of you, but just go with it. Also, I don't know if you guys noticed, but I changed my name. I just wanted it to be something a little more me. : D I don't own Glee or Glee characters. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6- Kurt's Things Part 2**

Rebecca pulled out the next item in the box and showed it to Blaine. It was a sparkly tiara with blue engravings out skirting the large diamonds in the center. Rebeca looked in confusion at the object while looked at it in fondness.

 _What is a_ tiara _doing in this box? Did Kurt have a younger sister or something?_ Rebeca thought.

She looked over to Blaine. Why was he staring at it like that? "Blaine? Do you know why this would be in here?"

Blaine looks up at her. "Uh, yeah, I do, actually."

Rebeca looks at him expectantly. "Could you maybe tell me why?"

"Yeah. Uh, from the time he was eight till his freshman year, Kurt had a tiara collection. He said that his mom used to collect them when she was younger. When she died, Kurt took them, without his father's permission and kept them in the trunk of his Navigator. His said that one day, his dad happened to look in there and find them. As punishment, Burt took away his car for a while. I think his dad still has them today, but Kurt said that he kept his mother's favorite, which is that one."

Rebeca remembered reading about Kurt's mother dying of a car crash. Elizabeth was her name. She felt bad that she died when was only eight years old. It was truly a terrible story. But, she didn't know that much about Burt, Kurt's father.

"Do you know what his father is doing now?"

Blaine's face scrunched up in thought. "Um, the last thing I heard about him was that he got remarried and gained a step-son."

"Do you know their names?"

 _Was this a freakin' interrogation?_ "Um I think it's Carol and… um, Finn?"

Rebeca nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. You want to get on with this?"

Blaine nodded, happy to get back to the box and off the subject that was the devil, Burt Hummel. It was bringing back some bad memories.

She reached in again to pull out the second to last item. It was a CD. A Katy Perry single.

Blaine snorted and looked down as tears burned at the back of his eyes.

"What is this?" Rebeca asked.

"Teenage Dream," Blaine answered simply.

"What?"

"It's our song. Kurt and I's. That was our song." Blaine said sadly.

"You mean the Katy Perry song?" Rebeca said. _My son loves that song._

"Yeah."

"Why's that your and Kurt's song?"

"Well, you know how Kurt and I met at that coffee shop?" Rebeca nodded. "Well, after we met and talked a bit, I invited him back to Dalton so he could see the Warblers sing, even though it would be spying on his part. I serenaded him with that song. It was very magical for the both of us."

 _That is so cute!_ Rebeca concealed her inner fan girl and calmly asked, "Why would he be spying on you for watching a performance?"

"Because he was also in a show choir at his school. We were going to be competing against each other at Sectionals, which were in a few weeks."

"Oh. That's amazing. That you were both in a show choir." Rebeca said.

"Yeah, it really was."

It got quiet for a second. "Shall we go on to the last item?" Rebeca suggested.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She reached in a got the thing in the box. She pulled it out, her eyebrows scrunched in complete confusion. Blaine busted out laughing at the object. It was a… small sculpture of Martin Luther King Jr.

"What the?" Rebeca said quietly to herself.

"Oh My God!" Blaine laughed out.

"What is a sculpture of Mr. King doing in here?" Rebeca asked him.

Blaine calmed himself down and looked at it disbelievingly. "I cannot believe he kept that!"

"What?"

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt… he used to believe in justice whole heartedly. And he thought that MLK was the literal 'King' of justice. Martin was Kurt's idol. Like, he used to have posters all over his room of him and had all of the best biographies of him. He even used to quote him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. His favorite one was: "Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere." I'm sure I've watched every documentary on him since dating Kurt."

"Wow. But, how did this get in here?"

"Well, for his eighteenth birthday, I decided to get him something that would be like an inside joke, along with the other presents I got him. And I got him that." Blaine snorted.

Rebeca laughed along. "That's an amazing story. I wish we could talk more about it but, your time's up."

"Okay, Rebeca. I'll see you next Thursday?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"Okay. And, are you going to throw that coke away?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. But you have to go now. I was going to do it with you, but you have to go know. I'll see you in a week. Bye Blaine."

"Bye!" Blaine walked out and Rebeca looked down at the coke.

Guilt filled her at what she was about to do.

 **Okay, guys. So, I know the whole MLK thing was really random, but it was all I could come up with. Sorry, I guess.**

 **What did you guys think about the things in the box? What did you think about my little Klaine scene in the last chapter?**

 **Review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Till Friday, my lovelies!**


	7. Secrets In Paradise

**Hey guys! Happy Tuesday (And probably Wednesday by the time it gets on the site)! First off, no, I'm not dead :D Okay, so I know that I did not have Friday's update up at all, and I'm skipping right to todays instead. I've just been super busy and had a bunch of stuff to do the last few days. My lord, did last week's schedule get messed up or what? Anyway, you'll see a different side of Rebeca today and learn some of her secrets. Shhhhh! This chapter won't have an appointment, just both Blaine and Rebeca's POV's (Which will not happen very often). I'm saving the next chapter for some storytelling! Yay!**

 **Also, I think that we'll get this story wrapped up in about 25 chapters or so. Do you guys think I can do it?**

 **WARNING! I guess sort of an addiction trigger. Just, if that will affect you, skip over the italics! And a filler chapter warning.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow! I don't own Glee or Glee characters. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. over 1,000 views!**

 **-Chapter 7- Secrets In Paradise-**

Rebeca starred off into the distance in guilt of what she had done as she waited for Blaine to come for his appointment. What was she thinking? She was over this shit. Has been for years. Why couldn't she have just thrown it away? It would've been hard, but she could have done it. But she caved.

 _Rebeca looked longingly at the bags of cocaine sitting on her desk. Should she go back down that scary, dark, and forbidden path? Why did this affect her so much? What is the reason why the burning of temptation was burning in her chest? This should not be happening._

 _She's been to rehab. She's done everything she could to get over this feeling. The feeling of_ need _more than_ want _._

 _This could ruin everything. It could ruin the almost three years of suffering she had been through to get past the dark, scary, and forbidden, and get to the happy. The happy it caused her. Her husband. Her beautiful daughter. Even the people she helped get over stuff like this. Like Blaine._

 _Oh, God, the guilt would wash over her like a tsunami every time she would see him._

 _But, Rebeca missed it so much. And, one line wouldn't hurt, right?_

 _Right._

Why? She didn't know. It was crazy, but felt _so damn good_. She hadn't felt so alive in a while. Of course she had to stay overtime at work to get over the high so she could drive home without crashing into a tree, but it was kind of worth it. Well, except the "crash" after it had worn off.

Her husband wasn't completely booked on the idea that she was acting strange because "she was tired", but respected her enough to believe her. That was what hurt Rebeca the most.

…

Blaine tip-toed quietly into his house, setting down his bag in the mud room and setting his sights for the stairs. Once he made it upstairs to his bedroom, his Dad or Mother wouldn't bother him. He walked towards his safe haven, wincing when he accidently stepped on a creaky board, gaining interest from his parents.

"Blaine?" His mother asked from where she was sitting with Andrew on the couch.

"Blaine. Get in here, buddy." His father bellowed out.

Blaine sighed in frustration and walked to the living room. "Please, don't call me that, Dad."

The man just laughed and beckoned him further into the room. Blaine walked in and sat on the chair in front of his parents.

"Blaine, we've been waiting for you to come home." Pam, Blaine's mother, said.

"Why?"

"Because, we just wanted to have a little chat with you." She replied calmly.

Blaine looked at her like she'd just grown another head. "But… why?"

"Because we can." Andrew said in a much firmer tone.

"Okay? What do you want to… talk about?" He asked.

"We just want to know how your therapy is going, honey." Pam said sweetly.

Blaine winced at the nickname. Kurt used to call him that. "Um, it's going fine, thank you." Blaine was impressed with himself with keeping his voice steady.

"Good. Are you using all the time to the fullest? I'm not paying three thousand dollars an appointment for you to frolic around in there." Andrew said.

Blaine hands clenched into fists. "Yes, Dad. It's going great. Re- _Mrs. Hill_ is really getting me to open up to her."

"Good. I'm glad to see you getting over this depression shit and that boy you were dating. He was such a disappointment." Andrew said.

Blaine clenched his fists tighter as he felt anger bubble up inside of him.

"Yes, he was. He was the one who got you into all of this mess in the first place! We should go find and fine _him_ for it." Pam said.

Laughter bubbled out of Andrew and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, even if he's still aliv-"

"YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Blaine screamed and ran upstairs and into his room.

He slamed the door, the sound echoing throughout the house. Blaine paced through his room and punched his wall, leaving a dent in it. He didn't even feel it.

He reached underneath his bed for the bag of white powder. He stood up and set it up with shaking hands. He snorted it and went back to his happy place, staring up at the ceiling.

He just didn't want to feel anymore.

 **Well, alright, that was morbid. Sorry about that. Oh well. We'll talk more about Kurt next chapter.**

 **So, I wanted to know if you guys could review and say what fic your reading, if you are. I'm kind of stuck in between stories and don't know what to read! D:**

 **And I think that maybe the… 10** **th** **reviewer can PM me and suggest anything you want me to put in the story. If you're the 10** **th** **reviewer and don't want to do that, that's fine. Still review, though. I love them!**

 **Okay, (probably) till Friday!**


	8. Barley Breathing

**Hey guys. So, I'm sorry that this update is so late into the night. I'm not a vampire or anything, but night is the only time that people actually leave me alone and stuff. But thanks so much for following and favoriting! You guys are awesome. I know it's four in the morning, but I'm going to try and get this out. I was going to do it at about midnight, but I got caught up in my audio book and then fell asleep. Then I woke up and was like, "Crap! I have to update." And well, here it is. I wish that I did it earlier because I realized what an important chapter this is. It kind of tells you just how different this Kurt is from canon Kurt. Hopefully it doesn't such too much. Okay, I don't own anything at all. Not beta-ed. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8- Barley Breathing-**

Blaine still couldn't believe that he fell off the wagon like he had the week earlier as he walked down the hall towards Rebeca's office. It was a really dumb move and he regretted it right after he came down from the amazing high. It was pretty stupid, letting his parents get to him like that. But, as they talked about Kurt, in such a disrespectful way, his heart broke a little bit more. He still couldn't believe that they spoke like that about the boy he loved- _loves_. Blaine can't deny he still has feelings for Kurt. He had fallen so hard for that boy. He never knew how much a simple break up could do to your heart.

He couldn't be more disgusted with himself because of this. He told himself that he would get over Kurt. That he would let him go. But Blaine really didn't want to let Kurt go. It was like his life revolved around the songs _'Hopelessly Devoted To You'_ and _'Go Your Own Way'_ from Grease and Fleetwood Mac. And it was depressing.

Blaine could remember when he used to be the most hipper and joyful in his pact of friends. The diamond in the rough of the world. Now, he can't even manage to smile, unless it was about Kurt. When was the last time he belted out a song, or watched a musical or Disney film? When was the last time he was happy? He couldn't even remember. Oh, well… He'll get better. Thanks to Rebeca, he actually was. He was getting there.

Speaking of Rebeca, Blaine arrived at her office door and knocked three times and entered. She was sitting at her desk, as always, and he sat in his usual chair across from her.

"Hello Blaine. How have you been doing? I'm sorry about cancelling our session last Thursday." Rebeca smiled.

"I've been better, to be honest. And, it's fine about you cancelling. I was feeling kind of… uh tired that day."

"Good." Rebeca cleared her throat. "So, I would like to talk about something that I think is really personal to you."

"Um, okay?"

"Do you remember a few appointments ago, and you were talking about a party that you and Kurt had gone too?"

Blaine swallowed loudly and nodded.

"Well, I would like you to tell me about that, please." Rebeca looked hopeful.

Blaine looked down. "You're right, it is pretty personal. I'm not very proud of went down that night, but I think I trust you enough to talk about it," Rebeca was beaming. " _if_ , and only if, you keep it in this room."

Rebeca looked down and thought about it carefully. She nodded. "Yes, okay, I'll keep it here."

"Okay good." Rebeca sat back in her chair and looked at Blaine.

"So, you wanna start from the beginning?"

Blaine nodded and took in a large gulp of air, exhaling it slowly. "Okay, well, it was a few weeks after we first became boyfriends. Kurt invited me to this party that his old friends were throwing. He had met them at this Gay Camp thing that Burt had sent him to."

"You mean Burt wasn't very accepting of Kurt?" Rebeca asked.

"Um, well, not at first exactly. But he finally did. Kurt didn't really trust him though. You could really see how much it affected Burt."

Rebeca nodded and motioned for him to continue with the story.

"So, Kurt and his friends were really bad trouble makers, getting into drug and alcohol and all that. I should have known it was going to be bad." Blaine scoffed. "So, at the party, Kurt introduced me to everyone and jumped right in the fun with a joint. Some kid named Tyler gave it to him. Kurt offered me some kind of drink in a red cup. I had never drank before, but trusted Kurt when he said to try it. I got really dizzy and my vision blurred. I remember Kurt commenting that he was a lightweight and the rest was a big blur of weirdness. I woke up the next day with a terrible headache, half-naked, in a bed he didn't know with Kurt asleep beside me. I woke Kurt up and asked him what happened. Kurt replied that he was 'just having fun'." Blaine scoffed again.

"Kurt took care of me in the most romantic way possible, giving me Tylenol, water, and some kisses, before taking me back to his house. When we got to Kurt's house, Burt asked who I was and Kurt said that I was just a friend. Burt asked why Kurt's eyes were so bloodshot and why he hadn't come home the night before. Kurt said it was just the pollen outside and they were just at a friends' sleepover. Burt gave us a look that said "I don't believe you in the slightest, but we'll talk about it later" and nodded his head at us. Kurt took this as the time to leave and pulled me down the stairs to his basement-bedroom. I asked him why he said he was just friend and Kurt replied that it wasn't any of Burt's business, ending the conversation. Kurt put on The Wizard of Oz and we half-way watched it before taking a nap.

Nothing happened that much until about 1 week later when curiosity finally got the better of me and I demanded what had happened the night of the party. Kurt, again, replied that they were just having some fun. I asked again, saying that it was my right to know, which it was. Kurt finally caved and told me that the only thing that happened was that they did some body shots, played 7 minutes in heaven, and hesitated a bit to say that he joined in on one of the joints." Blaine looked angry at this. "He said it like it was the most casual thing in the world. I got angry and accused him of why he didn't stop him. Kurt said that he couldn't, and that I wouldn't let him. I was still angry and walked out of the Lima Bean."

"Kurt tried to get me to talk to him for about a week until I finally returned one of his text messages and said to meet him at the coffee shop downtown called Rita's Coffee. We meet and talked and made up. But, when Kurt reached for his coffee, his long sleeve shirt rode up a bit and revealed some fresh cuts that were really deep. And I, for some reason, decided to keep it to himself for a bit and ask Kurt about it later, once they had some privacy." Blaine took a deep breath. "And that was the party of the century."

 **Okay, so terrible ending, but if I keep writing, I might fall asleep on the keyboard. So. This is the most I've written in a while. I hope you liked it. Review if you have any questions. And follow and favorite if you want to know what happens :)**

 **Have a great weekend!**


End file.
